L'amour d'un vie
by Slipou et Shandra
Summary: C'est l'histoire de Remus qui raconte son histoire (Shandra : Té pire que moi... (Slipou : Ta gueule j't'ai rien demandé)
1. Prologe

Auteure : Les magnifiques soeurs slashistes folles à liées Slipou et Shandra (Shandra : Faits-en pas trop tout de même...).

Correctrice : Notre merveilleuse sœur (slashiste) Gredichounette qui fait aussi de merveilleuse fic (sous le nom de GredW)!

Critique : Il y a d'abord notre chat Gilean (on vous le jure) et ensuite les filles du forum slash boulevard!

Titres : Heu ben... Si vous auriez des idées... Ça serait pas de refus...

Raiting : Pour l'instant c G mais ça va augmenter vers les R et NC-17

Couples : Bah Remus/Sirius! Et si on dépasse notre idée d'origine (Shandra : On dit bien SI) il va y avoir un Harry/Severus (Shandra : C plus fort que nous...)

Résumé : On est obligés? Oui? Bah... C'est l'histoire de Remus qui raconte sont histoire (Shandra : Té pire que moi... (Slipou : Ta gueule j't'ai rien demandé!))

* * *

Prologue

Remus était dans son salon en train de lire un livre à la chaleur du feu lorsque Harry entra dans la pièce. Remus ignora le jeune homme. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était chez lui et trois jours que celui-ci n'avait pas parlé. Remus savait pourquoi... La mort de Sirius était encore trop fraîche dans le coeur d'Harry. Il savait qu'il se prenait pour seul responsable de la mort de son parrain. Le lycanthrope aurait bien voulu le rassurer, mais il savait que s'il n'attendait pas qu'Harry lui parle, ses paroles n'auraient aucun effet. Et puis le garçon n'avait pas vraiment voulu être ici. Mais Albus avait cru qu'il y serait mieux que chez les Dursley ou qu'au Square Grimmaurd. Remus en était là dans ses pensées lorsque le jeune Gryffondor se décida à parler...

-Je... Je... Merci... Bégaya-t-il

Remus le regarda interrogateur.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour m'accueillir chez vous alors que... que je suis le seul responsable de la mort de votre dernier ami d'enfance...

Remus soupira et ferma le livre. Il y était enfin. Dès qu'il avait vu les yeux d'Harry après qu'il lui ait dit que Sirius ne reviendrait pas, l'ancien professeur savait qu'il se sentirait coupable...

-Tu n'es pas plus responsable de sa mort que quiconque, Harry.

-Oui mais c'est moi qui ait cru à ces foutus rêves, qui n'ait pas fait confiance à Snape, qui est allé au Ministère! Explosa-t-il.

-Harry, tu n'es pas plus coupable que Snape qui n'a pas pu te faire voir qu'il avait compris, ou que moi qui n'ait pas pu retenir Sirius! Rien n'aurait pu le retenir. Même s'il avait su qu'il allait mourir, il y serait allé. Le seul que l'on puisse vraiment blâmer est Voldemort...

_Oui... Sans Voldemort rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé... Peter ne serait pas devenu un traître, Lily et James seraient encore vivants et Sirius n'aurait pas eu à passer douze ans de sa vie loin de moi, pour m'être arraché ensuite à peine deux ans plus tard... _Remus soupira d'impuissance. Si seulement Voldemort n'avait jamais existé... Mais est-ce que cela aurait vraiment été mieux?

-Je ne t'en veux pas Harry. Si je t'en voulais, je serais idiot. Tu es mon dernier lien avec mon passé. Et puis tout le monde peut faire des erreurs! Tu as fait ce que tu pensais être juste. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour avoir écouté ton coeur. J'aurais été à ta place, j'aurais fait la même chose...

Remus espérait seulement qu'Harry ne retourne pas dans son mutisme. Garder pour soi ses émotions était une mauvaise chose, Remus le savait. Surtout la tristesse... Le loup-garou sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un sanglot étouffé de la part d'Harry... Immédiatement, il fut à ses côtés, le serra dans ses bras et le berça tendrement, comme il aurait aimé qu'on fasse avec lui lorsqu'il avait laissé échapper sa peine.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, le Gryffondor se calma, mais ne se dégagea pas de l'étreinte de Remus. Il y était bien. Celui-ci commença à lui parler de tout et de rien pour le calmer et Harry se sentit mieux, sortit de son mutisme. Depuis le début de l'été, il n'avait pas parlé. Presque pas répondu au lettre non plus. Un simple "Je vais bien" comme réponse à chaque missive. Une semaine avant que la moitié des vacances ne soit passée, Dumbledore lui avait envoyé une lettre lui disant qu'il irait habiter chez Remus, le restant des vacances. Cela l'avait soulagé pendant un instant... Il n'aurait pas à affronter les souvenirs du 12 Square Grimmaud. Mais, ensuite, il avait été terrifié à l'idée de voir Remus. Comment réagirait-il envers lui? C'était lui tout de même le responsable de la mort de Sirius... Son dernier ami d'enfance... Il ne serait certainement pas content de le voir. Mais il vit à quel point il s'était trompé. Puis la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, depuis qu'il savait que Remus connaissait ses parents, sortit...

-Hum... Est-ce que vous pourriez... me parler de Sirius et de mes parents? Lorsque vous étiez jeunes?

Remus le regarda interrogateur... Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir...

-S'il vous plaît... Vous êtes le seul à être allé à Poudlard en même temps... à part Snape mais ça ne compte pas. Vous êtes le seul à vraiment les avoir connu... Je ne sais rien de mon père, de ma mère et de Sirius...

Harry le regardait avec un regard suppliant. Remus eut un soupir de résignation... Comment résister? Et puis il avait bien le droit de savoir. Et il fallait transmettre l'histoire des maraudeurs... _Pour toi Sirius, et pour vous James, Lily... et toi aussi Peter... C'est pour vous que je le fais... Pour que vous ne tombiez pas dans l'oubli. _

-Hé bien... J'ai rencontré ton père et Sirius dans le Poudlard Express...

Bon ça c'était notre prologue! Alors Les prochains chapitre ça va être simples... Remus raconte l'histoire des maraudeurs.

* * *

Et puis finalement comment cété Horrible? Pas si pire? Génial? Soyez pas trop méchantes méchants non plus c'est notre première fic! Laissez-nous une review sivouplé!

Le prochain chap arrive quand il sera corrigé bisou!


	2. Chapitre un

Auteure : C Shandra!  
Titre : Y'as personne qui aurait des idées? ON A BESOIN D'IDÉES! PITIÉE!  
Raiting : Toujours G mais Gred t'inquiète tu auras ton lemon! peut-être pas bientôt mais dans kek chapitre!  
Couple : Comme pour le prologue Remus/Sirius! Et plus tard il y aura du Sev/Harry... Et bien sûr va y avoir de James/Lily (Slipou : Bah vi! On peut pas parler des maraudeurs sans parler d'eux...)  
Disclamer (On avait oublier de le mettre XD) : Bah les perso sont pas à nous... Sinon... Bah on serait millionnaire et vous pourriez être sûr que lorsque Sirius et Remus se serraient retrouvés bah il se serraient pas juste serrer dans leurs bras, qu'entre Harry et Severus ça ferait longtemps qu'il se seraient passer quelque chose... et surtout... NOTRE SIRIUS D'AMOUR SERAIT PAS MORT! Sans ça l'histoire est à nous.  
Résumé : Bah Remus s'en va pour raconter l'histoire des maraudeurs!

Ps : Dsl pour le retard mais ni moi ni Slipou avons eu le temps d'updater avant. Mais si vous voulez avoir les chapitres plus vite aller sur snapescat. . C'est un merveilleux forum sur le slash.

* * *

RAR :

**_gaelle griffondor_** : Merci!

**_Enola_** : Dsl de t'avoir fait angoissée c'était pas notre but! Et merci de pour les compliments et voilà ta suite. On est extrêmement dsl de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps TT…

**_ZredPoppy_** : Et bien voilà ta suite! Dsl d'avoir prit autant de temps! Et je te comprends de pleurer… Moi quand j'ai lu le passage j'ai pleurer une demi-heure. Puis là ma sœur est venu me voir et m'a dit : "T'as lu le bout où il est mort?". Le pire c'est que j'avais oublié pourquoi je pleurais alors je me suis remise à pleurer plus fort… Je fais dure XD. Et moi aussi je veux qu'il revienne! I WANT MY SIRIUS!

**_Gred_** : Merci des encouragements! Gros bisous à toi aussi!

* * *

Chapitre un

J'ai rencontré ton père et Sirius pour la première fois dans le Poudlard Express, dit calmement Remus, se sentant envahi par les souvenirs qu'il avait enfouit au plus profond de lui...

Flash-Back

* * *

Remus Lupin, un jeune garçon de onze ans, semblait être tout ce qu'il y avait plus de normal. Mais, tout ceux qui le pensaient ne savaient pas à quel point ils se mettaient le doigt dans l'oeil. Premièrement, le jeune homme était un sorcier. Il avait appris quelques semaines auparavant en recevant la lettre d'Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, qu'il était accepté dans l'école. Lorsque Remus avait lu la lettre, il n'avait pas pu cacher sa surprise. Car en plus d'être un sorcier, il était un loup-garou, ce qui n'était pas très bien vu, autant dans le monde sorcier que dans le monde moldu. Il avait été mordu vers l'âge de six ans, une nuit qu'il se promenait seul dans la forêt derrière sa maison. Depuis lors, il ne s'était jamais vraiment mélangé aux autres jeunes.

C'était pour cette raison que Remus Lupin cherchait un wagon libre, depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Voyant que s'il voulait être seul, il devrait certainement rester dans le couloir, il se décida enfin à entrer dans un wagon où deux jeunes, qui semblaient être de son âge, discutaient. 

Heu... Désolé mais est-ce que... est-ce que je pourrais m'installer ici?

Les deux garçons le regardèrent un moment puis acquiescèrent. Remus soupira et alla s'asseoir près de la fenêtre.

Comment t'appelles-tu? lui demanda l'un d'eux. Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux bruns, cachés derrière des lunettes rondes. Il semblait assez sympathique.

Remus Lupin... Et vous? _Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas se mêler aux autres, je fais un peu dur..._

James Potter. Répondit celui qui lui avait parlé.

Moi, c'est Sirius Black. Content de te connaître! Tu es en première année comme nous? lui demanda le deuxième. Celui-ci avait des cheveux noirs, aux épaules, légèrement ondulés et des yeux d'un bleu profond. On avait l'impression de se noyer dans un océan de clarté lorsqu'on le regardait dans les yeux...

Heu oui... Vous êtes amis?

Et bien, depuis 20 minutes, oui... Rigola James bientôt suivi par les deux autres.

Lorsqu'ils cessèrent de rire, ils se mirent à parler gaiement. Puis James interrogea Remus sur ses parents, lui demandant s'ils étaient moldus ou sorciers, et s'il avait des soeurs ou des frères.

J'ai une sœur de 14 ans moldue comme ma mère, mais mon père est sorcier. Ma mère le savait mais ils ont décidé de rien nous dire... Mais je l'ai découvert vers l'âge de six ans...

Tu as surpris ton père alors qu'il pratiquait la magie? demanda Sirius.

Heu... en quelque sorte... Ce n'est pas vraiment mentir... On m'a expliqué avant que je ne le voie faire de la magie... Mais c'est du pareil au même... Et vous? Vos parents sont moldus ou sorciers?

Ça se voit que tu es à moitié moldu...

Pourquoi?

Les noms Potter et Black sont assez connus dans le monde sorcier. Répondit calmement James.

Malheureusement, pas pour les mêmes raisons, soupira tristement Sirius.

Remus regarde son ami, _Est-ce que je peux vraiment l'appeler ainsi?_, un air interrogatif sur le visage.

Mes ancêtres ne sont pas vraiment un exemple de gentillesse... En faite, ils prônent la magie noire... Répondit Sirius à la question muette du jeune lycanthrope. Ceux de James, par contre, sont connus pour leur lutte acharnée contre la mauvaise magie...

Ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir tuer Sirius s'il s'engage sur le mauvais chemin! Blagua James.

Faudra m'attraper d'abord... Et puis je ne crois pas vouloir aller sur le "mauvais" chemin... Je ne veux pas ressembler à Severus Snape.

Severus Snape?

Ses parents sont comme ceux de Sirius et Severus semble, à tout prix, vouloir les imiter... Je l'ai rencontré à quelques reprises... Pas très sympathique...

Le reste du trajet se passa dans la bonne humeur, Sirius et James instruisant Remus sur le monde sorcier. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, ils suivirent le garde-chasse Hagrid comme le reste des premières années. Ils prirent ensemble une barque et un garçon blond, un peu grassouillet, leur demanda s'il pouvait venir avec eux.

Fin de Flash-Back

* * *

-Ce fut la première fois que nous vîmes Peter, dit Remus à Harry. 

À cette mention, Harry se crispa légèrement, ce que Remus ne manqua pas de sentir, puisqu'il l'avait toujours dans ses bras.

Peter a toujours été un garçon joyeux et sympathique... Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il rejoigne Voldemort et je ne le saurai certainement jamais... Mais je ne le déteste pas... Du moins je ne déteste pas celui dont j'ai le souvenir... Celui qui n'était pas un traître...

Harry hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Bien sûr, il détesterait toujours le traître mais il ne pouvait pas non plus contredire Remus. Il n'était pas celui qui avait connu Peter dans sa jeunesse... Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le juger... Il arrêta de penser quand Remus repris.

Nous avons vite forgé des liens d'amitié... Malgré mon désir de ne pas me mêler aux autres, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je vis ta mère pour la première fois à la répartition.


End file.
